


a man in black

by wrennette



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, liberation of lothal, minor uniform kink, presumes established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: Zeb finds he likes the look of a man in black.(One, particular man)





	a man in black

**Author's Note:**

> why hello star wars rebels fans i have finally finished watching what i could get my grubby little hands on and came out stanning one (1) asshole (ex-)imperial and fluffy grape grump. i blame tumblr.
> 
> pretty sure i've buggered up the chronology of the episode but we'll pretend that's intentional artistic license.

It wasn’t _quite_ the same. It was still a damned good look. Zeb let his eyes trail over Kallus’ lean form, again enrobed in Imperial black. Zeb might hate the Empire, but damn did they tailor their uniforms well. Glossy boots hugged long calves, snug trousers shaping muscular legs, tunic taut across broad shoulders and tight around narrow waist. Zeb licked his lips, catching Kallus’ golden gaze. He leered, and was rewarded by the faintest of blushes on those high cheekbones. 

When everything went to shit and they fled into the caves, Zeb grabbed Kallus’ arm and tugged him deeper into the shadows. Roughly, he pinned the former Imperial against the wall. He could feel Kallus panting, his body flushed with heat. 

Zeb nuzzled close, grinning when he heard the quiet whine that escaped Kallus. To anyone else, the sound would be inaudible. But Zeb was pressed close to the man, and had excellent hearing. Zeb huffed softly, letting his breath warm Kallus’ neck above that high collar. Kallus’ breath stuttered. Zeb grinned. Yeah, his man looked good in black, and when they were all safe back at base, Zeb would make sure to let him know just how much.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm wrennette on tumblr, pillowfort, and dreamwidth, come say hey


End file.
